Love Hate?
by Sweetie-Lover
Summary: AU Carby. Carter and Abby hate each other. Luka and Abby are going out. Abby wasn't an alcoholic.
1. Get it Here

AU Carby. Abby and Carter hate each other, Luka and Abby are going out and Abby was never an alcoholic. Enjoy(Hopefully)

"Time of Death, 7:58"

John Carter removed his gloves and taking one last look at the stagnant body lying in front of him exited the room.

"Haleh, would you and Chuny prep the room for trauma, E.T.A two minutes."

"Sure Doctor Carter."

"Thanks."

"Oh and would you to tell Dr. Pratt to inform the boys relatives."

Smoothing his hand over his notably ruffled hair he breathed heavily and rubbed his hands over his face, a distant look in his eyes. He scanned admin and could not see one recognizable face. Venturing through the ER he concluded that it was less busy than normal and he would risk Weaver wrath by hiding from the next trauma in the lounge. 

Without difficulty he made it to the lounge and smiling to himself walked to the couch and with great inclination lay down and closed his eyes.

**************************************************************************************

Abby Lockhart groaned in frustration. This had to be the worst place to work anywhere. Her last patient had puked all over her scrub top. As she had slept in that morning she had quickly pulled a top from the bottom of her drawer and headed out the door without looking at what she was wearing. Unfortunately she had not only picked what appeared to be the tightest fitting T-shirt in her possession but with 'Get it Here,' emblazoned across her chest it was gaining her many diverse looks from patients and staff aswell.

'Well it will have to do until I can find a replacement.' 

Not only that but because good old John Carter had decided to go walk about she had been sucked into an incoming trauma.

'This day could not get any worse.'

**************************************************************************************

Stirring quietly from his peaceful sleep Carter grinned at not being awoken by Weaver or any other member of the E.R staff pissed at working while he was lying doing nothing. Yawning and rubbing his stomach he blinked his eyes open lightly and looked around. Checking his watch it read 8:26. Deciding he should at least make an appearance before his shift finished he rose casually from his comfy spot on the couch and yawned once more.

Apart from losing that small boy in an M.T.A it hadn't been a bad day. He wasn't working late and had plans to meet up with Susan and a few of the others to go out later on. Generally he was feeling good something unusual in the life of John Carter.

Heading for the door and whistling absentmindedly to himself he was stopped dead in his tracks by the one person he hadn't seen all day and had been glad of it. Great what a way to kill my buzz!

**************************************************************************************

"Hello Nurse Lockhart and how are you today?"

Abby looked up at the smug face of John Carter looking down on her. He was obviously having a better day than she was. This made her more mad and it made her hate him even more.

Giving the best scowl she could muster at that present time she glared at him and quickly proceeded to her locker hoping to find a scrub top or at least a spare jumper that didn't have some coarse motif on the front.

**************************************************************************************

Not expecting a reply to his greeting which was laced with sarcasm and hostility. Carter walked to the door put couldn't resist one last pop at the one person he couldn't stand in the hospital.

"Nice T-shirt."

Enjoying the look of utter hatred on Abby's face he carried on.

"It's a bit of an blunt attempt to find a boyfriend, I thought you already had one though?"

Taking pleasure in the sound of Abby slamming her locker door and the scowl she shoots him as she pulls her replacement scrub top over her head he takes one last gibe,

"Hope the rest of your shift is as enjoyable as mine has been."

Reaching the door but spinning neatly on her heels Abby forces the sweetest smile she has smiled all day,

"Why thank you Dr. Carter."

Carter looks up suddenly at this sudden bout of friendliness only to see Abby quickly shooting her immaculately polished middle finger at him. Turning around she dusts herself of and leaves the lounge as abruptly as she had entered. 

**************************************************************************************

Ok so there's another story hope you all enjoy!. If any one wants to please e-mail me at ftlouie11@hotmail.com with reviews and suggestions. I'll reply to everyone,promise!J 

Luv Aisling.


	2. What Tox Screen?

**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Abby, hey Abby."  
  
  
  
Abby turned to see a slightly out of breath Susan Lewis running towards her.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you're a hard women to find."  
  
  
  
"Well just look for the bitching and arguing and you got me."  
  
  
  
"You and Carter fighting again?"  
  
  
  
"Do we ever stop?"  
  
  
  
Susan laughed.  
  
  
  
"Guess not. Any way a few of us are heading out tonight, The Ice Bar on Clark Street."  
  
  
  
"Celebrating?"  
  
  
  
"Well, it is a Thursday after all."  
  
  
  
"Ah, hah."  
  
  
  
Abby laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And we were wondering if you and Luka would like to join us."  
  
  
  
"Umm, sure I'll check with him but I'm sure we can make it."  
  
  
  
"Ok, well we're all going to be there about 10:00 so I guess I'll see you later.  
  
  
  
"You off?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it takes me a while to get ready."  
  
  
  
"See you later then."  
  
  
  
"See ya."  
  
  
  
Just then Abby spotted Luka awash with patients charts and trying to balance his coffee while he unloaded a few of them. Just as she was about to go over and ask him about that evening she was stopped by Carter.  
  
  
  
"Did you order a tox screen for Mr. Stevens yet?"  
  
  
  
"Did you tell me to order a tox screen in the first place Carter?"  
  
  
  
Carter looked at her with and obvious amount of contempt and replied through gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
"No but I thought it would have been obvious."  
  
  
  
"Hey you're the doctor Carter, you didn't tell me to order a tox screen, I didn't order a tox screen. Simple as that.  
  
  
  
"Are you just trying to wind me up Abby?"  
  
  
  
Abby could see he was fuming now.  
  
  
  
"I'm not trying to do anything Carter, and besides you can wind yourself up without my help.  
  
  
  
Carter looked like he was just about to kill her and probably would have done if he hadn't been interrupted by Dr. Chen.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Carter, Abby, you both coming out tonight?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
They echoed together. Both suddenly looked at each other. Neither could be bothered fighting anymore and just scowled at each other.  
  
  
  
"Hey, come on grow up you two."  
  
  
  
They both shot deathly glances at Chen. Luka had witnessed this from the desk and appeared beside Abby. Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend he assured her that tonight would be fine.  
  
  
  
"Come on Abby, we can just go out, have a few drinks and go home again straight away and you don't need to go anywhere near big bad Carter if you don't want to.  
  
  
  
Great my boyfriend is mocking me in front of Chen and Carter.  
  
  
  
"Whatever Luka, I'm going home, pick me up there."  
  
  
  
"See you later."  
  
  
  
Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Abby shot one more murderous glance at Carter and retreated towards the lounge. And Carter who had been watching this exchange with a certain amount of thought took a final look at Abby, shook his head of all other thoughts and got back to work.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
So two chapters up at once. God help you! I had Chpt 3 written before chpt 2 so I'm not quite sure how it will piece together. Please R+R. Thanks.  
  
Luv Aisling. 


	3. Dance with Me

Carter looked in the direction of Susan and Luka. Susan was laughing maniacally at something and there was no doubt about the fact that neither of them could dance. The were both awful. Carter's gazes soon drifted from the sight in font of him back to Abby who was watching with abashment as her boyfriend and best friend made complete fools of themselves. Abby Lockhart. She had been the thorn in his side ever since she had arrived in the ER two years ago. She had turned my life upside down and not necessarily in a good way.  
  
  
  
Carter had been watching her for a period of time. He noticed that she would turn and take a sip of her drink or to laugh at Chen and Pratt who were by this stage practically hanging of each other. She never once had turned to look at me in fact she has hardly acknowledged me all night.  
  
  
  
Carter knew this was hardly a suprise. When they weren't fighting they were ignoring each other. They always seemed to get on others peoples nerves with their constant bickering. But it still hurt that she hadn't spoken to him or even looked at him once, just pretended he wasn't there.  
  
  
  
Carter took the opportunity to study her appearance. She was extremely pretty he knew that for sure. Her recently highlighted hair shimmered and flickered under the dim lights of the club, he noticed that her mouth curled more to the left when she smiled and her eyes, well her eyes, they were perfect. They were huge and a combination of bronze and chocolate browns. And the best thing about them was they sparkled no matter what type of mood she was in.  
  
  
  
Oh god. Listen to me. I can barely stand to be in the same room as this woman, she annoys me so much sometimes and here I'm sitting thinking about how perfect her eyes are. What is wrong with me?  
  
  
  
Lost in his own thoughts Carter didn't realize that Abby had turned her head towards him for the first time that night once she discovered that he had been staring at her. He brought his eyes up to meet her own. They bore into her making her feel that he could see right into her mind, she didn't like that feeling. The gaze was too intense for her liking so she quickly tore her eyes away from his and looked towards Luka and Susan again.  
  
  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
  
  
It came out as more of a statement than a question and certainly caught her attention. Immediately turning her head towards Carter again, Abby couldn't hide the wonder and confusion in her eyes. Through all the doubt in her face Carter notices that her eyes are still sparkling.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
He says it more urgently this time, like he needs her to dance with him. Abby watches as he rises from the seat opposite her and approaching her offers her his hand. Staring at it for several seconds she realizes that it is shaking ever so slightly. Contemplating about what his motivations are Abby reaches her own hand out to the one in front of her but suddenly coils it into a fist unsure about what she is doing.  
  
  
  
She looks at the face of the man in front of her, and something although she wasn't quite sure what, made her forget about the ER, about their surroundings, about Luka and even the fact that hey were supposed to hate each other. She just wanted to dance with him.  
  
  
  
Leading her to the dance floor, Carter's eyes didn't leave the person in his arms. She looks uncertain and he realized once agan that she wouldn't meet his gaze. The music turned slower than the previous songs and couples started appearing beside the awkward pair. Luka and Susan were still dancing together, neither sitting down all evening.  
  
  
  
They dance for a while in complete silence, paying more attention to there surroundings than one an other, not quite sure how to act. Abby had her arm on Carter's shoulder, her hand within his but still at a distance. Disliking this length between them Carter pulls her closer towards him. Abby immediately looks up at him alarmed but again something in the way Carter is looking at her sooths her and cautiously rests her head on his shoulder while a surprised Carter only wraps his arm tighter around her back. Both try to savor the moment both wanting it to last as long as possible. The music stops and the dance ends. The pull away from each other. Holding one last gaze between the other they head back to their seats.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
I've been writing for a month, please don't hate me! All reviews and suggestions welcome and greatly appreciated. Thank you.  
  
Luv Aisling. 


End file.
